The Mysterious Dream
by poetic heart 75
Summary: This is a whisper slash fic that I did for a contest recently. It's about Dean Ambrose and CM Punk.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I'm not really a huge fan of slash fics, but I was recently challanged by a PM. I can't remember the woman's name at this moment, but I'm sure she's probably reading this. It's part of some contest she has going on. She gave me the theme Whisper and the paring of Dean Ambrose and CM Punk. So, this is the beginning of what I came up with. I got some more to come so bare with me. I'm a little slow on posting these days. I'm taking care of an ill parent in between stories. With that, enjoy. I don't own anyone in this story.

The Mysterious Dream

For the third night in a row Dean Ambrose laid wide awake in his hotel bed. He looked over at the clock and it read 4:00 AM in too bright blue digits. He gave an audible frustrated groan and ran his hands through his bed head hair. He had to get up and use the bathroom. It never failed when he was warm in bed he always had to get up and move the blankets. Luckily, the room was still warm from having the heat on earlier that night. He groaned again and shuffled off to the bathroom feeling like one of the Walking Dead zombies. He was pretty sure if someone saw him he'd get an arrow right through the forehead. He flipped on the bright florescent bathroom light and squinted against the aversive bright light. He wished he could pee in the dark, but he wasn't that awake. His mind traveled back to the intense dream he was having that woke him from his sound sleep.

"I really dig eccentric crazy dudes."

He recognized the voice clear as day. It was CM Punk. He could smell his cologne like he was standing right next to him. It was so vivid.

"You're blue eyes are amazing."

His hazel eyes staring into Dean's blue eyes and suddenly hands were all over his body touching him and feeling under his clothes. Punk moaned with approval when he could feel Dean's muscles as his hands felt up his abs to his nipples

"Bring it on in, Ambrose."

He was hugging him, but it wasn't a normal hug like you would give your brother or your best friend. He lingered and ran his hands along his arm muscles and traced down his spine before pausing at his ass and giving it a gentle squeeze and brushing his cheeks with his palms like he was smoothing out a fine piece of silk cloth. It felt so damn real he swore Punk had to be in that hotel room with him when he woke up. Now, his logical mind was thinking for him.

"That was a dream about a straight man, Ambrose. You like pussy. What's up with the gay dude on dude dream? Is that why you want to beat Punk so bad? You want to have boy sex with him and you know he'd never reciprocate?"

He sighed and flushed the toilet and went about going to wash his hands. He caught a glimpse of his own reflection in the mirror with his wild man bed head and blood shot blue eyes.

"Damn, Ambrose. You'd better deal with this demon before you start having those unattractive bags under your eyes too."

What the hell was he going to do with this information? This was the third time this week he had some sort of crazy erotic dream about Punk. Hell, Punk was straight as he thought he was. He'd never give even a slight hint that he liked guys. Then again, neither did Dean. He needed to talk about this. The question was who the hell was up at 4 am and who wasn't going to have a spaz and get grossed out by the fact that he's talking about another dude? Obviously, he couldn't talk to Punk about it and he was an insomniac and obviously would be awake. He browsed his phone contacts until he landed on Seth Rollins.

Dean: "I can always talk to the baby boy. He knows Punk better than any of us do."

He called knowing Seth would be up getting ready for his morning Cross fit training session. Come to think of it, he should probably get ready his own self. Seth was getting ready and heard the familiar Shield music coming from his phone and looked to see which guy it was.

Seth: "Ambrose, what the hell are you doing awake at 4 AM? I have to drag your ass out of bed for our sessions usually."

Dean: "I need to talk. I've been having some problems sleeping."

Seth: "Awe, do you need someone to cuddle with you at night?"

Dean started laughing at Seth's good natured teasing. They always busted each other's balls back and forth like that when the other would complain or wine about something.

Dean: "Very funny, Rollins. You're almost cute."

Seth: "I'll be right over."

He grabbed his hotel key and his wallet and headed over to Dean's room and knocked on the door. Dean let him in.

Seth: "What's up, middle child?"

Dean smiled at his little cute nick name he gave him. It went with everyone calling Seth the baby cuz Dean sort of was the middle child of The Shield.

Dean: "I've been having problems sleeping."

Seth sits in a chair and Dean sits on the couch across from him.

Seth: "What's on your mind? I know I've been stressed because of the different time changes. I'm awake when I should be asleep and asleep when I should be awake. It's weird."

Dean: "No. I got used to the whole time change. That's a part of gig life as they call it. Mine is more like a reoccurring dream I keep having. It's been haunting me for three nights now."

Seth: "That explains why you look so ragged."

Dean: "Gee, thank you for noticing."

Seth: "Hey, if your best friend can't be honest with you, who can?"

Dean: "True. Anyway, my dream was about Punk."

Seth: "Of all the people in the world, why are you bringing your ring work back to the hotel with you?"

Dean: "It wasn't ring work. It was different than that."

Seth: "Different as in what exactly, Dean."

Dean takes a deep breath and suddenly, feels like he needs to shy away and look down at Seth's shoes. He felt like a 5 year old who got caught doing something he shouldn't be by mom and dad. Suddenly, he wished the black and white Chucks could talk back to him and tell him to look his brother in the eye. Seth wasn't as judgmental as Dean was making him out to be in his own head. He was being his own personal worst enemy.

Seth: "Dean? Talk to me, man. You're acting really weird even for you."

Dean: "Dude, there is no easy way to say this. I think I am sexually attracted to Punk."

He felt the "Oh shit" look on Seth's face before he looked up to see him gaping at him with his brown eyes big as quarters.

Seth: "Holy shit. I didn't see that coming. Umm, when did this start happening?"

Dean: "I'd say it's been happening for about a week and I don't know what to think about it or what to even do with it. It's not like Punk will ever want to explore it."

Seth: "How do you figure that?"

Dean: "I figure that because I've never seen Punk with a dude. Hell, he doesn't even talk about dudes that way. He's strictly into Pussy. Besides, how do you approach that conversation? "Hey Punk. How's it going? Have you ever tried boy sex?" It's not exactly an ice breaker. Besides, I don't even think he thinks of me as bisexual."

Seth shook his head to make sure he just heard every word Dean said the right way. He didn't want to make a mistake and say something that caused Dean to think he was judging him over his choice in sexual partners or the fact that he didn't chose.

Seth: "Wait a minute. Back up, you just said your bisexual. That means you've had sex with men and women both. That's more than sharing the details of a reoccurring sex dream."

Suddenly, the matter of fact tone to Dean's voice changed to a serious tone.

Dean: "Yes. I've had sex with both. It's true and it's been true for years. I just don't advertise it. I don't want everyone in the WWE locker room to know."

Seth: "It's all right. You're still Jon to me. It's not like you just changed into a whole other species because you like both. I've known you for at least 14 years now. I just am shocked that you never told me you liked both before right now."

Dean: "Like I said, I just didn't want anyone to know. That's why you've never seen me with another guy. A lot of my male relationships ended because I liked women too and vice versa."

Seth: "Holy shit. This is a lot to take in all at once. Let's get back to the reason why you've been kept up for 3 nights in a row."

Dean: "You mean the intense sex dream I keep having?"

Seth: "Yeah. That subject there. Let's just assume I've accepted you for being bisexual and have moved on from that shock."

Dean: "Why does that sound like something you have to think about? You just said I'm still Jon and I haven't changed into another species because I like both."

Seth: "Yes and I meant it with all of my heart. You're my brother, Jon. I've known you for 14 years. You're like family to me. I would never shut you out because you like men. I even helped you develop the Dean Ambrose side of you. So, yes I still love you and you're still my brother. That will never change. I don't care if you dance down the hall in a lace tutu and pink ballet slippers. I've seen your best and your worst. Plus, that explains a lot of the love you show Roman."

Dean smiles at the mention of the older man's name.

Dean: "I show Roman love because he's a brother to me like you are and where I come from, I don't have a lot of family. You two are all I've got. So, yeah I shower you with a little more affection in public then I should, but it's all love."

Seth: "Yes. Yes it is and we both love you back."

Dean sighed a huge sigh of relief seeing the spark of love return in Seth's eyes. He thought he'd made a huge mistake even mentioning the word "bisexual" out loud. Somehow, the world felt a little bit lighter now that at least one person in The Shield knew the truth.

Seth: "You're safe Dean. You can always confide in me no matter how scary the subject."

Dean: "Thank you, Colby. That means a lot coming from you. Now shall we face down the demon that keeps waking me?"

Seth: "That's what I'm here for."

_Flash back to Dean's dream_

Dean is in the gym working out when CM Punk walks in with his ear buds in and his hoodie up over his head as usual. Some random punk music played as he stretched out next to where Dean was stretching. Dean didn't think anything of it at first, but then Punk did something that he doesn't usually do. He took off the hoodie and was in his Ramones t shirt and shorts. He was staring straight ahead in his own little world as usual. He glanced over and made eye contact with Dean finally and Dean nodded his greeting until Punk took the buds out.

CM Punk: "What's up, Dean?"

Dean: "Hey Punk. How's it going?"

CM Punk: "I can't complain. How about that match the other day? You guys are on fire right now."

Dean: "Yeah. We are on a huge winning streak lately. I know it's going to shift though. They can't leave a good thing alone."

CM Punk: "Well, eventually they will break you guys up. You do realize that, right? You're going to have to all three go on in singles matches or tag teams, but someone will be alone."

Dean: "I know and more than likely I'll be the loner. That's just how I've always seen myself."

CM Punk: "There's nothing wrong with being a loner."

He smiled as they both started doing their routine warm up stretches. He glanced over and was noticing just how flexible Punk really is. He had to make many girls really happy with his ability to be so versatile.

Dean: "I'm just used to the other two being there to support me at ring side and entering with me. It's going to be hard to go back to being a loner again. You have to admit we have one of the most bad ass entrances in WWE right now. Nobody comes in from the top of the arena any more. That's like the old school ROH shit right there."

CM Punk: "Yeah. Its very old school and very bad ass. I don't want them to break up The Shield ever because that's a huge ratings draw. They love the three of you together. Besides, that wouldn't be best for business."

Dean: "I never want to hear the words "Best for business" come out of your mouth again. You are not a part of the corporate machine. Don't buy into that whole "Best for business" political bullshit that's tearing most of what's good about the WWE apart."

CM Punk: "Who are you talking to? I am anti-establishment all the way. I was bucking the system and kicking down the doors long before you even were entertaining the idea of wrestling in the WWE. I stand by what I said before my contract was up."

Dean: "I know. I was hoping you still had that fire burning."

CM Punk: "Yeah. That fire still burns even though I got a lot of what I asked for. It took me threatening to quit and leave the WWE all together just to get some of the basic recognition I deserved years ago."

Dean: "All right, I'll let you get back to your work out."

Dean put his own headphones on and turns on his music and Punk went back to his ear buds.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mysterious Dream

For the third night in a row Dean Ambrose laid wide awake in his hotel bed. He looked over at the clock and it read 4:00 AM in too bright blue digits. He gave an audible frustrated groan and ran his hands through his bed head hair. He had to get up and use the bathroom. It never failed when he was warm in bed he always had to get up and move the blankets. Luckily, the room was still warm from having the heat on earlier that night. He groaned again and shuffled off to the bathroom feeling like one of the Walking Dead zombies. He was pretty sure if someone saw him he'd get an arrow right through the forehead. He flipped on the bright florescent bathroom light and squinted against the aversive bright light. He wished he could pee in the dark, but he wasn't that awake. His mind traveled back to the intense dream he was having that woke him from his sound sleep.

"I really dig eccentric crazy dudes."

He recognized the voice clear as day. It was CM Punk. He could smell his cologne like he was standing right next to him. It was so vivid.

"You're blue eyes are amazing."

His hazel eyes staring into Dean's blue eyes and suddenly hands were all over his body touching him and feeling under his clothes. Punk moaned with approval when he could feel Dean's muscles as his hands felt up his abs to his nipples

"Bring it on in, Ambrose."

He was hugging him, but it wasn't a normal hug like you would give your brother or your best friend. He lingered and ran his hands along his arm muscles and traced down his spine before pausing at his ass and giving it a gentle squeeze and brushing his cheeks with his palms like he was smoothing out a fine piece of silk cloth. It felt so damn real he swore Punk had to be in that hotel room with him when he woke up. Now, his logical mind was thinking for him.

"That was a dream about a straight man, Ambrose. You like pussy. What's up with the gay dude on dude dream? Is that why you want to beat Punk so bad? You want to have boy sex with him and you know he'd never reciprocate?"

He sighed and flushed the toilet and went about going to wash his hands. He caught a glimpse of his own reflection in the mirror with his wild man bed head and blood shot blue eyes.

"Damn, Ambrose. You'd better deal with this demon before you start having those unattractive bags under your eyes too."

What the hell was he going to do with this information? This was the third time this week he had some sort of crazy erotic dream about Punk. Hell, Punk was straight as he thought he was. He'd never give even a slight hint that he liked guys. Then again, neither did Dean. He needed to talk about this. The question was who the hell was up at 4 am and who wasn't going to have a spaz and get grossed out by the fact that he's talking about another dude? Obviously, he couldn't talk to Punk about it and he was an insomniac and obviously would be awake. He browsed his phone contacts until he landed on Seth Rollins.

Dean: "I can always talk to the baby boy. He knows Punk better than any of us do."

He called knowing Seth would be up getting ready for his morning Cross fit training session. Come to think of it, he should probably get ready his own self. Seth was getting ready and heard the familiar Shield music coming from his phone and looked to see which guy it was.

Seth: "Ambrose, what the hell are you doing awake at 4 AM? I have to drag your ass out of bed for our sessions usually."

Dean: "I need to talk. I've been having some problems sleeping."

Seth: "Awe, do you need someone to cuddle with you at night?"

Dean started laughing at Seth's good natured teasing. They always busted each other's balls back and forth like that when the other would complain or wine about something.

Dean: "Very funny, Rollins. You're almost cute."

Seth: "I'll be right over."

He grabbed his hotel key and his wallet and headed over to Dean's room and knocked on the door. Dean let him in.

Seth: "What's up, middle child?"

Dean smiled at his little cute nick name he gave him. It went with everyone calling Seth the baby cuz Dean sort of was the middle child of The Shield.

Dean: "I've been having problems sleeping."

Seth sits in a chair and Dean sits on the couch across from him.

Seth: "What's on your mind? I know I've been stressed because of the different time changes. I'm awake when I should be asleep and asleep when I should be awake. It's weird."

Dean: "No. I got used to the whole time change. That's a part of gig life as they call it. Mine is more like a reoccurring dream I keep having. It's been haunting me for three nights now."

Seth: "That explains why you look so ragged."

Dean: "Gee, thank you for noticing."

Seth: "Hey, if your best friend can't be honest with you, who can?"

Dean: "True. Anyway, my dream was about Punk."

Seth: "Of all the people in the world, why are you bringing your ring work back to the hotel with you?"

Dean: "It wasn't ring work. It was different than that."

Seth: "Different as in what exactly, Dean."

Dean takes a deep breath and suddenly, feels like he needs to shy away and look down at Seth's shoes. He felt like a 5 year old who got caught doing something he shouldn't be by mom and dad. Suddenly, he wished the black and white Chucks could talk back to him and tell him to look his brother in the eye. Seth wasn't as judgmental as Dean was making him out to be in his own head. He was being his own personal worst enemy.

Seth: "Dean? Talk to me, man. You're acting really weird even for you."

Dean: "Dude, there is no easy way to say this. I think I am sexually attracted to Punk."

He felt the "Oh shit" look on Seth's face before he looked up to see him gaping at him with his brown eyes big as quarters.

Seth: "Holy shit. I didn't see that coming. Umm, when did this start happening?"

Dean: "I'd say it's been happening for about a week and I don't know what to think about it or what to even do with it. It's not like Punk will ever want to explore it."

Seth: "How do you figure that?"

Dean: "I figure that because I've never seen Punk with a dude. Hell, he doesn't even talk about dudes that way. He's strictly into Pussy. Besides, how do you approach that conversation? "Hey Punk. How's it going? Have you ever tried boy sex?" It's not exactly an ice breaker. Besides, I don't even think he thinks of me as bisexual."

Seth shook his head to make sure he just heard every word Dean said the right way. He didn't want to make a mistake and say something that caused Dean to think he was judging him over his choice in sexual partners or the fact that he didn't chose.

Seth: "Wait a minute. Back up, you just said your bisexual. That means you've had sex with men and women both. That's more than sharing the details of a reoccurring sex dream."

Suddenly, the matter of fact tone to Dean's voice changed to a serious tone.

Dean: "Yes. I've had sex with both. It's true and it's been true for years. I just don't advertise it. I don't want everyone in the WWE locker room to know."

Seth: "It's all right. You're still Jon to me. It's not like you just changed into a whole other species because you like both. I've known you for at least 14 years now. I just am shocked that you never told me you liked both before right now."

Dean: "Like I said, I just didn't want anyone to know. That's why you've never seen me with another guy. A lot of my male relationships ended because I liked women too and vice versa."

Seth: "Holy shit. This is a lot to take in all at once. Let's get back to the reason why you've been kept up for 3 nights in a row."

Dean: "You mean the intense sex dream I keep having?"

Seth: "Yeah. That subject there. Let's just assume I've accepted you for being bisexual and have moved on from that shock."

Dean: "Why does that sound like something you have to think about? You just said I'm still Jon and I haven't changed into another species because I like both."

Seth: "Yes and I meant it with all of my heart. You're my brother, Jon. I've known you for 14 years. You're like family to me. I would never shut you out because you like men. I even helped you develop the Dean Ambrose side of you. So, yes I still love you and you're still my brother. That will never change. I don't care if you dance down the hall in a lace tutu and pink ballet slippers. I've seen your best and your worst. Plus, that explains a lot of the love you show Roman."

Dean smiles at the mention of the older man's name.

Dean: "I show Roman love because he's a brother to me like you are and where I come from, I don't have a lot of family. You two are all I've got. So, yeah I shower you with a little more affection in public then I should, but it's all love."

Seth: "Yes. Yes it is and we both love you back."

Dean sighed a huge sigh of relief seeing the spark of love return in Seth's eyes. He thought he'd made a huge mistake even mentioning the word "bisexual" out loud. Somehow, the world felt a little bit lighter now that at least one person in The Shield knew the truth.

Seth: "You're safe Dean. You can always confide in me no matter how scary the subject."

Dean: "Thank you, Colby. That means a lot coming from you. Now shall we face down the demon that keeps waking me?"

Seth: "That's what I'm here for."

_Flash back to Dean's dream_

Dean is in the gym working out when CM Punk walks in with his ear buds in and his hoodie up over his head as usual. Some random punk music played as he stretched out next to where Dean was stretching. Dean didn't think anything of it at first, but then Punk did something that he doesn't usually do. He took off the hoodie and was in his Ramones t shirt and shorts. He was staring straight ahead in his own little world as usual. He glanced over and made eye contact with Dean finally and Dean nodded his greeting until Punk took the buds out.

CM Punk: "What's up, Dean?"

Dean: "Hey Punk. How's it going?"

CM Punk: "I can't complain. How about that match the other day? You guys are on fire right now."

Dean: "Yeah. We are on a huge winning streak lately. I know it's going to shift though. They can't leave a good thing alone."

CM Punk: "Well, eventually they will break you guys up. You do realize that, right? You're going to have to all three go on in singles matches or tag teams, but someone will be alone."

Dean: "I know and more than likely I'll be the loner. That's just how I've always seen myself."

CM Punk: "There's nothing wrong with being a loner."

He smiled as they both started doing their routine warm up stretches. He glanced over and was noticing just how flexible Punk really is. He had to make many girls really happy with his ability to be so versatile.

Dean: "I'm just used to the other two being there to support me at ring side and entering with me. It's going to be hard to go back to being a loner again. You have to admit we have one of the most bad ass entrances in WWE right now. Nobody comes in from the top of the arena any more. That's like the old school ROH shit right there."

CM Punk: "Yeah. Its very old school and very bad ass. I don't want them to break up The Shield ever because that's a huge ratings draw. They love the three of you together. Besides, that wouldn't be best for business."

Dean: "I never want to hear the words "Best for business" come out of your mouth again. You are not a part of the corporate machine. Don't buy into that whole "Best for business" political bullshit that's tearing most of what's good about the WWE apart."

CM Punk: "Who are you talking to? I am anti-establishment all the way. I was bucking the system and kicking down the doors long before you even were entertaining the idea of wrestling in the WWE. I stand by what I said before my contract was up."

Dean: "I know. I was hoping you still had that fire burning."

CM Punk: "Yeah. That fire still burns even though I got a lot of what I asked for. It took me threatening to quit and leave the WWE all together just to get some of the basic recognition I deserved years ago."

Dean: "All right, I'll let you get back to your work out."

Dean put his own headphones on and turns on his music and Punk went back to his ear buds. Everything seemed to be going routine like every other day of the week until Dean went into the locker room. It seemed unusually quiet for all the people working out on the floor. He didn't think anything of it and went about gathering his shower stuff and stripping off his clothes. He walked back to the shower area with his stuff and towel and went about getting the shower area ready for when he got out. He turned on the warm water and let it run down his naked sweaty body. He sighed at how relaxed it made him feel. He heard someone else come into the shower area, but he didn't think anything of it being that this was a huge public shower area and there were other people at the gym other than him. People were going to come in and out all day long. He turned around to face the water. That's when Punk came into the shower area right next to Dean. Nobody else was there except the two of them. Dean opened his eyes and saw him standing there. It was like stepping into a temporary time warp. Everything stood still and it was just him and Punk in the shower. No other noise. No other people. Nothing but them and Dean acknowledged he was standing there with a nod of his head. Punk nodded back and then suddenly, his hands were on Dean's naked body. Dean let out a silent "holy shit" and the sudden touch of hands on his skin. He couldn't help but notice Punk wasn't swinging a small little league bat either so to speak. He had a nice Louisville slugger he was bringing to the plate.

"Don't do it Ambrose. Don't you dare spoil this moment?" He silently scolded himself knowing damn well his obvious erection was giving everything he felt for Punk away.

Punk: "I dig eccentric dudes."

Dean: "Since when?"

Punk: "I've wanted to touch you for about a month now. Those beautiful blue eyes were talking to me."

Before he knew it, his mouth was on his crushing his lips into a passionate kiss.

_present day_

Seth: "Whoa, dude. You can stop there. I don't need the boy on boy details. It's cool."

Dean: "That's ok because I always wake up before the good stuff happens."

Seth: "Do me a favor and don't mention that to Punk. It might not go over so well."

Dean: "Why? Is he homophobic?"

Seth: "No. He just tends to poke fun at things and he might use it to tease you a little bit. He's a very acceptable guy though. It would be in good nature, but he assumes everyone knows your bisexual and he'll pop off in front of the whole locker room. That could be embarrassing since you just told me you don't want the whole locker room to know."

Dean: "I don't know. I don't think Punk would use that to make fun of me. I think he'd more or less see it as flattery. A lot of guys think it's flattering when a gay man is thinking of them like that. Randy takes it as a huge complement and he's the last guy I'd expect to be cool with a guy admitting he wants him. He looks like the "Stay away from me, fag" type from the outside."

Seth: "Just goes to show you should never judge a book by its cover. The story is way deeper inside."

Dean: "Someday I'll tell Punk just not today."

The End


End file.
